


Desert Temple

by PositiveBagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: A cute asshole-ish dog, It might not even make sense which is totally fine cuz it's based on a wacky dream, It's like a Shiba, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), dream based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveBagel/pseuds/PositiveBagel
Summary: "So are they going to hurt me?""Mmm probably not, unless you feel like pissing off a God today.""...noted."(Based on a dream I had, doesn't make sense but what does anymore).





	Desert Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It's like 2 in the morning and I wanted to write something sad and God can't stop me.

A headache is the first thing I notice. My throbbing forehead makes me scrunch my eyes further shut. The taste of sand is prominent in my mouth.

 _Gross, there's actual sand in my mouth...and a lot of it_. 

I open my heavy eyes that immediately squint from being blinded from the sun above. My back makes pop sounds as I lean up into a sitting position on the warm rock I was laying on. My eyes trial the mountain range that surrounds the rocky fields that I lie in.

I stick my tongue out and try to spit the sand out.

 _...still sandy_.

The back of my hands meet my face as I rub tiny pebbles off of me. I lean away from my hands and cough. I scratch my head.

 _I should probably start cleaning or I'll be late_.

I reach out to my spread legs and touch my toes. I reach further until I hear another crack coming from my back. I stand up and stumble towards the broom on the side of the sand building next to me.

Dirt is scattered around the floor as I try my best to make a pile with the broom. _This feels...dumb_. I sniff. Glancing around at the sand covering the desert floor, I drop the broom. I smack my dry lips twice and glance towards the dusty fountain that appeared next to the desert building.

Niice _, poggers dude. Wait, what?_

I stumble toward the fountain as my feet accidentally kick a few rocks that disappear when they stop rolling.

 _Sorry, that was rude of me_.

My eyes face the ground as I start to tip toe around the rocks that remain in my path. I glance up from my feet and see that the fountain is further away.

 _Wait a damn minute_.

I look back down at my feet and I look up again.

The fountain is farther away.

I look back down at the floor once again and slowly look back up.

The fountain is even farther away.

I glance down again at my feet.

 _Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm so stupid_.

"What the hell are you doing? You're so stupid."

"I know, I was just trying to see if it was actually movi-" My hand shoots up to my scratchy throat as my voice rumbles out. I kiss my teeth.

 _Ouuch_.

I glance behind me.

I blink once.

A tiny little mutt is perched on a rock, looking at me. Their orange coat has a thick layer of sand on it and their curled tail is pretty cute. I clear my throat as best as I could.

 _It sounds like I straight up swallowed rocks, which I did I think_.

I blink twice.

"Uh, was that you talking?" I asked them.

"Of course it was me idiot, do you see anyone else around?"

I glance around at the area that we were in, the rocks that were listening in on us turn away.

I cough. I glance back down at the mutt.

"Good point, uh- sorry if you wanted a drink," I apologize.

The mutt sits up and does that adorable dog shake that every dog does. Some sand and a few bugs fly off of them.

 _Gross_.

They stretch out their paws while giving a yawn and jump down from the rock to stand beside me. Their fox like ears twitch, making one last bug fly off.

"It doesn't matter, you're not even thirsty anymore dummy."

I smack my lips.

 _Huh, I guess not_.

The mutt continues to walk in the direction I was heading in. Their fluffy tail swinging from their little trot.

 _...I'm totally touching that_.

"You touch my tail and I'll bite the shit outta your hand. Don't test me." They say to me as they glance behind at me.

 _What? How'd they even hear that? I'm thinking to myself right now_.

"No you're not, and if you're done going crazy right now then we should head over to the temple," the mutt says as they continue walking.

"Oh, sorry- I didn't realize." I stumble over another crying rock as I catch up to the mutt. I stay a few feet behind to keep my hand from reaching out toward their tail.

We walk together as tumbleweeds gently roll past us to gallop in the wide fields around us. They roll a few feet before standing up with human like feet and skipping off to continue their journey.

I look down at the ground where I hear little voices. I carefully step around two rocks that were arguing.

 _Divorces are tough but at least their thinking of the kids_.

"You touch me and you're dead asshole."

I manage to avoid stumbling into the now sitting mutt.

 _Stupid rock drama_.

I glance up ahead and see a lake.

"Water?"

"No, that's obviously liquid sand- Of course it's water stupid!" The mutt rolls their cute little bean eyes.

I look at them.

"Why are you so mean?"

"I've never felt love in my entire life."

"..."

I sniff.

"Uh, you wanna talk about it or?" I ask while I pulled a rock outta my pocket. _Oh Worm?_

"Hell no. Look, there's someone by the lake," the mutt mentions lifting their snout in the direction of the water.

My head snaps toward the lake as I see a figure dive down into the water.

_Finally! A person. No offense to the mutt of course._

My head turns toward my companion on the ground as they make eye contact with me.

They narrow their eyes at me and huff.

_Oof, I guess they really can hear me._

Glancing toward the lake once more, the mutt trots away from where we were standing and heads toward the figure.

I shake the ants off my feet and follow along.


End file.
